


More than a party

by Evitia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, beruani - Freeform, beruni, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitia/pseuds/Evitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One (nearly) usual school year of one (nearly) ordinary class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The very first day

**Author's Note:**

> This is another SnK high school AU. It's my first fanfic so please don't be angry with me. English is not my native language so forgive me my mistakes ;)  
> I hope you still want to read this despite all those things ;)

New school year was starting today and first first year student was coming to Ilse's high school, that little bit scary looking girl with blonde bun came to the front gate, where few older students stood. 

"first year? What's your name?" asked her nice looking ginger haired girl. 

"Annie Leonardt" said that first year in cold voice. 

"Ok here is your timetable, your classroom is on 2nd floor on the end of a corridor." 

When was Annie leaving from the gate she heard curly haired guy saying to that ginger girl: "Petra, why we have to do this? those little brats..." his speech ended with a scream of pain as he bit himself to tongue. 

Annie found her completely empty classroom and sat to a last desk next to the windows. She put a sketchbook and pencils from her bag and began to draw. Few minutes later a boy with blonde bowl-like haircut entered the room and sit one desk before Annie. He began to text someone, finishing his message he turned his head to Annie: "Hi. I'm Armin Arlert. And you?" 

"Annie Leonardt" she answered and didn't even looked up from her drawing. When Armin understood that she doesn't want to talk he put a book from his bag. 

Another minutes passed and two huge guys came there. The smaller blonde one threw his bag onto desk on right side of Annie's and approached Armin introducing himself:"Hi you two. I'm Reiner Braun and this is Bertholdt Hoover." he pointed at black haired guy who was sweating nervously, starting at Annie, who just gave them short piercing look. 

"Oh.. You are Annie, aren't you? I remember you from entering exams." 

"Oh yeah I am" she said. 

"I am Armin Arlert" he shook hands with them. 

More people were coming to class, most of them were coming in pairs or alredy knew someone. Every time someone entered the room Armin looked at them and he was getting more and more nervous and keep checking his phone very often. 

One minute before the lesson had to start black haired asian girl with boy, who she was pulling by a hand, ran through the door. The brunette boy told her to let go of his hand angily. 

"Eren, Mikasa over there" shouted Armin, both of newcomers got there. Eren sitting next to him and Mikasa next to Annie. 

"Sorry for being late" told Eren to Armin" Mikasa forgot to wake me up" 

"No he just refused to get up" before Eren opened his mouth to argue with Mikasa the door sprang opened. 

"Morning class, my name is profesor Pixis. And I will be your form and math teacher" that man was bald, about 50 years old with huge moustache. He was holding mug with something that might be tea or maybe lot of rum with little bit of tea. He sat on his chair and continued: "In few minutes we'll go to the opening ceremony but before I have to tell you few things. After the ceremony we'll go together to pick up your new uniforms. And I have to read you school rules, so take those few minutes to take a quick nap." 

"Hi my name is Mikasa and yours?" she whispered into her neighbour's ear. 

"Annie." was whispered back. 

After while of silence Annie asked: "Who is that boy, Eren I mean." 

"My adopted brother," Annie looked at Mikasa with eyebrows raised with interest,"Long story," Mikasa added quickly. Both of girls had something to hide, some little secret that the other girl didn't want to know. Despite not knowing the problem they could understand themselves more than anyone else could.That was a start of their friendship, for others may be strange but to them precious, despite not talking to much and despite rivality that hanged between them. 

... 

Their class get first into gym where the opening ceremony was held. Ymir, brown haired girl with freckles, offered her little blonde friend to lean toward her arm as sitting on the ground.She was telling her:" Oh Christa come on, is not that big deal, the principal's speech will be long and boring. And I don't mind it at all." 

"What do you think that speech will be about?" asked a guy with blond-brown hair no one in particular. 

"I hope about something important about our education." reacted Armin. 

"Don't be stupid it will be about nothing," said Mikasa. 

"How do ya..." that guy who firstly asked the question turned to Mikasa, but when he'd seen her he remind speechless. 

"She is right Jean, I had personality never heard a speech that was about something." said freckled friend of Jean's running his fingers thru hid dark brown hair.

"Yeah you both got a point Marco," admitted Jean. 

Other students were slowly filling the gym. 

Strictly and seriously looking man stood in front of students.He began with:" Dear students and colleagues..." despite no one really listened to what was he saying there had been silence. The silence was broken by sound of opening sacks of chips. Principal found person who did that with his eyes and then shouted with anger: "You detention tomorrow" 

Everyone was looking at that girl with pity or maybe a little bit of fear. 

"Oh my god Sasha..." whispered guy sitting next to her and run his fingers through her brown ponytail. 

"Connie..." Sasha wanted to say something but Connie silenced her by pressing finger to his lips. 

... 

"Come on everybody, this is the way to our washing room where you can also pick up your new uniforms." said professor Pixis and led his class thru corridors and downstairs to the dungeon. There were 3 older students, 2 guys and girl named Petra, who told them to make a line and to tell her their names, then she send one of those guys for pile of clothing. 

"You uniform contains white trousers, white shirt and green jacket. You're supposed to wear those trousers and jacket, but you can pick your own t shirt. And feel free to wear some accessories." she explained after everyone had their pile. 

"And now we will come back to our classroom, where you'll keep you uniforms and we will do some activities." 

...

"When is lunch sir? asked Sasha when they came back to class. 

"There is no lunch today, miss Browse" Pixis even haven't tried to hide amused tone of his voice. 

"Everyone make a circle and sit down" command professor "now take one piece of this paper" thee were few questions on that paper: Thing you hate most, something you're interested in, animal you like, etc. 

"Now everyone answer your one and when you are done put that paper into this sacks," when everyone finished their papers Pixis went on,"Now one off you will take a paper from this sacks and read those answers aloud, than that person have to work out who wrote that." 

Ha passed the sacks to person near him, that was Connie. 

"That person hates cleaning and its interest in everything that involves food. So it must be you Sasha." Connie smiled at Sasha passing the sacks to Christa. 

"This person hates when someone touches her or his scarf and his or hers favorite animal is tiger. I recon that is this girl, because she is wearing her scarf even now." Christa insecurely pointed at Mikasa. 

Than Ymir got Connie, Armin got Reiner. Mikasa got tired from this very soon, she hated those kind of activities so she excused herself for going to toilet. 

When she turned around the corner, where toilets had been, she had seen a guy leaning towards the wall. 

"Oi, what are you doing outside your classroom?" he asked her. 

"The same question for you." she replied nearly automatically. "Anything I do is non of your business." she walked straight to the ladies. 

When she was leaving he was not there anymore. 

"The last one is for you,Mikasa" Armin held the sacks in front of her. 

"This person is... Um Annie?" 

"Yeah it's me." she was showing no emotions. 

"Mikasa you were supposed to read her answers" said Eren looking at her like she was stupid. 

"I can't read it I just recognized her handwriting." Annie outstretched her arm taking that paper from Mikasa. The think that only Mikasa and Annie knew, was that the paper was completely empty. 

... 

Few boring activities later Pixis gave them papers about camp, they were leaving for the next Saturday. 

"See everyone tomorrow during our math class" Pixis left that room.

Everyone packed their things, than they began to leave in small groups. 

"Mikasa we are going to Armin's place!" shouted Eren. 

"Ok. Be back for dinner soon." Mikasa replied in silent voice because she had known that Eren is not listening. 

Now the only ones remaining in the class was Annie and Mikasa. 

"Do you have some time?" Mikasa asked Annie. 

"Yeah. Why?" that blonde girl was stuffing her scetch book into her bag. 

"Do you want to have coffee with me?" Mikasa wondered if that girl would accept it. 

"Lets go to Starbucks, I want to have caramel latté." from every possible way Annie could replied this seemed least possible to Mikasa. 

"O..ok then" she said still surprised. 

"Something wrong?" Annie turned his head back to her companion. 

"No I just haven't expected you to agree" 

There was a silence between them as they left the school and walked to café. 

"I wouldn't have normally agreed but I think I feel good with you." said suddenly Annie. 

....

The time when Annie and Mikasa were ordering their drinks, were Connie and Sasha on their way to Connie's house takeing their bus. 

"Mum is inviting you for dinner tonight." said Connie after reading message on his mobile. "Mum will be home at 5 so we'll have some free time for ourselves" he grinned and playfully stroked her nose with his index finger. Sasha just giggled. 

"Time to get off" she reminded him and jumped to her feet and loosing balance as the bus driver put on the break. Connie's attempt to catch her nearly ended by knocking down few people who gave them gloomy looks. 

They were still laughing when they came to house where Springer's family lived. 

"Oh you know I forgot my muffatees there." 

"Don't worry they are in my room." that time was Sasha already running up the stairs finding them on a table. They were present from Connie for her 15th birthday so she appreciate them a lot. 

She threw herself on his bed taking fistful of almonds from bowl on nearby bedside table. Connie threw himself on her left side turning her to himself and let her lie on his right arm. Hugging her he tried to undone her bra over her shirt. 

"you need more practice" she said finally swallowing her almonds. 

"you better hold your tongue" he whispered into her ear and then firmly bit it. 

She felt his fingers on her back finally undoing her bra. He kissed her first just lightly but than hardly using his tongue. He turned her on her back so she was underneath him. He was kissing her on a neck while unbuttoning her shirt. 

"Connie? Connie! May I go inside?" said someone who was now opening the door. 

Sasha buttoned quickly top button of her shirts and tried to look as innocent as possible with undone bra and nearly unbuttoned shirt. 

"Hi sis" greeted Connie about 10 years old girl with black curls, in not very pleased voice. 

"Sasha!" that girl squeaked and hurried to hug older girl. 

"How are you Amy?" Sasha was smiling at her. 

"Great" she said enthusiastically "Brother I'm going to Ellie's house now so see you in while" she ran from the room as quick as she appeared there. 

"She is lovely" Sasha had a lot to do not to start laughing. 

"Truly adorable" there was sharp sarcasm in his voice.

"Mum is asking if you don't want to help her making dinner" the little girl shouted from around the corner.

Connie made really angry sound that Sasha get as _why I can't do something I really want to do?_ (in his version there were few words that would BBC never aired without adding that annoying dreadful sound).

"Would you mind doing up my bra? I'm too lazy for that." purred Sasha. 

"You're always lazy for that" there was acted rage in Connie's voice but he actually did that for her. 

"Aren't your parents suspicious?" Sasha put her head up from buttoning her shirt as asking that question. 

"Maybe mum will be if we don't hurry downstairs" he stood on tiptoes looking into her eyes "but I think we still have few seconds." he ended kissing her. He didn't mind being shorter than she was, those things just doesn't matter for him. 


	2. Once and never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school camp and it's hazards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :) thanks for reading my work and hope you like it :)  
> This chapter was ready to upload about few days ago but I had to wait for Annie Leonhardt's birthday (✿◠‿◠)

Most of first years expected they will be going to school camp just with their form teacher Pixis so they were really surprised when they were waiting for them mostly older students on bus, Pixis was there but he really wasn't doing anything. Most of first years were yawning or having their breakfast. Everyone was chattering expected two girls standing little aside. They were not talking to each other but it didn't seem to mind them. 

"Everyone here?" Pixis came to his class counting his students, "Great so get on". 

Three older students were already sitting on back seats. Mikasa and Annie sat next to each other without any word both putting on phones. And Annie started to draw something into her sketchbook. Eren and Armin were talking enthusiastically with Reiner and Bertholdt. Mikasa was throwing short looks at them time to time. On seat in front of Mika an Annie sat Sasha and Connie. Connie put his head into Sasha's lap and shortly fall asleep. They were sleeping at Sasha's that night and Sasha kicked Connie off the bed, so he slept just a little that night. 

... 

They arrived to mountain hut 3 hours later. After some quarrels they split themselves into rooms. Ymir was slightly disappointed with having Sasha in her and Christa's room. Mikasa and Annie ended up together on completely different floor than their classmates. There were mostly twin beds in those rooms. Only triple rooms had one spare bed. Only ones that didn't need to sleep on twin beds were Sasha and Connie, Connie managed to get his bed when Jean was trying to talk to Mikasa. 

"Hey you two, we have to go downstairs, we will do some tour around." Sasha came to Silent Ninjas, how class started to call Mikasa and Annie, they followed her. 

... 

"Christa is really cute isn't she? Reiner was lying on Connie's bed, there were nearly every boy in that room at the moment. 

"Not my type I prefer brunets" reacted Connie. 

"Everyone knows Connie that you are dating Potato girl." came from corner. 

"Something wrong with that, Jean?" Connie lifted his head just to see into his face. 

"No just, you know she is not even that pretty." 

"I think she is cute" Connie's voice was saying that this is not of their business "And by the way I think that everyone had noticed that you are trying to get Mikasa." Jean's cheeks went slightly pink. 

"I'm gonna kill you if you touch my sister" Eren angrily looked at Jean. 

"I think that she would kill him herself" said Bertholdt. 

"You are saying that I'm not strong or what?" Eren's angry eyes moved to the tallest guy in a room. 

"No he's just saying that she is stronger. You know even I'm weak comparing to her," Reiner was trying to save his friend from questions if he likes Mikasa or not. Awkward silence laid between them. Connie stood up and headed to door after checking his phone. 

"Hey Connie where are you...?" Armin hit Eren into ribs with his elbow. 

Reiner started laughing: "Eren you are truly stupid. We were just talking about it. Sasha" he added when he'd seen that Eren still don't know. 

"Guys what kind of music do you listen to?" Marco was trying to change subject as soon as possible. 

... 

"Levi? May I ask you something?" Hanji was sitting on bench with their legs over Ervin. Levi nodded looking at his two best friends. 

"Why the hell you agreed to go there?" two pairs of eyes laid on him. He was thinking of his answer for couple of seconds then took sip of his black tea. 

"Of course because of you guys." his expression haven't changed at all. 

"You think we believe you? We were coming there last year but you stayed at school. So what is it? Are those first years special for you?" Hanji's eyes were shining with interest. 

"Maybe..." word 'someone' never left him lips. He looked at both of his friends, both friends and lovers to him but one thing he was really sure of was that he didn't love them, they were just the only ones he could be with.

...  

"Annie do you like me?" they were lying in their darkened room side by side. 

Annie lifted herself to look at Mikasa: "How do you mean it?" that voice ,Mikasa used to hear so cold, sounded little bit weird. 

"I meant it like a friend and you know..." 

"I think you are fine, you came through things that not many can understand. But if you are asking me because you want to change to others like you, you are really stupid. Don't care about what others say."

"Thanks Annie..." she whispered. 

"Night" her friend just turned her back to her and began to think about it. In Annie's opinion there was something wrong with Mikasa tonight, _she normally didn't ask weird questions. Was that PMS?_ _But I spoke to her with more words than was necessary realized Annie. That thing that made me try to comfort Mika was what they call friendship?_  

Half an hour later Mikasa got up and went to bathroom. She was for 100% sure that Annie was awake but she didn't dare to ask her to go with her. 

"Alone again?" asked familiar voice behind Mika's back. She lifted up her head and looked into a mirror that was among basin in what was she washing her face. There was that shorty she met her first day of school. She didn't say anything. 

"By the way who are you?" he stared at her. She turned to him. 

"Mikasa Ackerman. And I am leaving now if you don't mind." she slipped through door and bumped into huge blonde guy. She just muttered kind of sorry and hurried back to her room. That blondie entered the bathroom. 

"That was that maybe you said this evening, Levi?" 

"I don't know what are you talking about, Ervin" 

... 

Next morning Annie woke up and found Mikasa sleeping in her arms. She was shocked, _how could that happen?_  She pushed her back on her side of bed and decided not to tell her about it. 

... 

"Oi Ackerman you're really best from this class," that shorty was standing next to her, short while ago they were fighting in hand combat, "Only one who is getting near you is that small blonde girl, but she is not that strong she is just fighting in different way than others and she uses that she is small and light." Mikasa found it funny when he was saying about someone that he or she is short. 

"So this is end of this stupid activity or whatever it is, Shorty?" 

"Yeah now just go around that corner. It's Levi by the way." 

"Shorty" she muttered and went in the direction Levi gave her. 

"Need some discipline" he said to himself when she disappeared. 

... 

"Guys I get those bottles of vodka" door sprang open and Sasha entered boy's room. Most jaws dropped and everyone started with surprise. 

"That is why I love her" Connie came to Sasha and hugged her.

"We are still there you two." reminded them Jean. 

"I'll go for Christa and Ymir." Reiner got up and walked from the room followed by Eren who was saying something about Silent ninjas. 

With everyone there they opened first bottle and began to drink. One by one everyone took a gulp and passed it to someone else. After third round was nearly everyone in cheerful mood (expect Annie and Bertholdt, who just took one gulp until than) and Eren started shouting stuff like: "I'm gonna kill all the footballers" Annie also discovered that Mikasa is not newbie to drinking, but Eren looked like he was drinking for first time. She expected they were going everywhere together so they would have similar experiences.

"Annie what we're gonna do if everyone gets drunk?" asked Bertholdt sitting next to her. 

"I'll go to bed when they become boring to watch." Annie's eyes were looking around the room. 

... 

"Those brats are having little drinking party." commented Levi as looking at empty space in storeroom where few vodka bottles once stood. 

"That means free time for us" Hanji hugged him around the neck. While Ervin already had his hands on buttons of Hanji's shirt. 

... 

"Oh god I can't believe that Eren is really that drunk, even Christa is in better condition, despite she is much smaller than he is." Bertl was somehow trying to make Annie speak. 

"Those guys are truly amateurs." girl's blue eyes watched door closing behind Connie.

"By the way why don't you drink?" he looked at Annie's profile.

"I don't find being drunk as something good." she raised her brows a little. 

"Nor do I, and I'm always the one who takes Reiner home." his lips curled into ironic smile. After while Bertholdt spoke again. 

"He is my childhood friend, you know." Annie remind silent, she thought that is pretty obvious that there is something between those two, but she didn't say anything. 

"Don't you want to hang out with us? Someday I mean." Annie noticed that he was sweating. 

"Maybe, I don't think that I could get on well with Reiner." 

"You will, don't worry" he smiled at her "And I don't think that Mikasa will keep hanging with you that often when she made up with Eren." 

"How do you know?" she thought that she is the only one that knew about their fight. 

"I just keep watching people" he shrunk up his shoulders. "For example you seem always bored expect when you are drawing." and fighting she added in her mind. 

"And you are going on with Reiner." Bertholdt got pink when she said that. 

"Um...yeah... Sort of..." She decided not to ask him about details, she was sure he'll tell her later, later came sooner than she expected. 

"We are together for like year and few months...We are having some problems now" he bowed his head looking at his palms, he looked like he was really sorry this is happening. "Sorry for telling you about that, I just felt lonely and you are... you know really fine." 

"What's with you guys? First Mikasa and then you, you are thanking me, I am not someone who care about others or want to help them or whatever." her expression was saying that she thought that they were stupid. 

"We just don't see you like badass, or careless bitch." _what was that another friend or what?_  Annie was not sure what to think about that. 

Few rounds passed as they were talking and bottle (for 100% percent not the same that they were drinking before) was passing near them, Bertholdt grabbed it and handed it to Annie who took a gulp passing it back to him. 

"Indirect kiss" he grinned at her watching her eyes rolled. 

That time Sasha and Connie were already nowhere to find. Eren probably didn't know what's happening or what was he doing. Armin who was standing next to opened window looked slightly sick. A while later he stared to vomit right through the window. 

"I think I'll go to bed now" Annie stood up and Bertholdt after checking that no one is watching followed her. 

"Good night Annie" he said to her as she was heading upstairs to her room. 

"Night" came as answer. 

When she got to their floor she had seen Jean trying to kiss Mikasa, who was pressed to wall. Annie threw him aside and pulled Mikasa by her hand to their room not listening to complaining Jean. 

"You alright, Mikasa?" Annie asked her friend while changing into her pyjamas. 

"o' course" Mikasa said sleepily, it didn't take her long to fall asleep still in her jeans and t-shirt. Annie just threw blanket over her and slowly fell asleep herself. 

... 

Next morning wake up caused Annie same shock as the previous, Mikasa was hugging her again. Before she could do something a short guy, who she recognized as the one she fought the previous day, burst open their door and shouted: "Wake up, you two. You need to clean that damn mess you made last night." sound of his voice made Mikasa jump, even she was asleep. Before she could ask what the hell is happening that guy was gone. 

"We have to clean according to that... Whoever is that," Annie just got up, before Mikasa made herself stand, she was already in her usual grey sweatshirt. 

"Who for heaven’s sake vomited from that window?" that short guy was standing outside the hut surrounded by sleepy looking group of students, everyone like one man looked at Armin. 

"You gonna clean that, understood?" Armin almost felt a pair of eyes piercing him, "And you gonna make sure he won't fell from the ladder" he pointed on Marco. 

That Shorty, how Mikasa called him, turned out to be a cleaning maniac that made Sasha wipe corridor floor four times until he was satisfied. 

That evening they found out that they weren't only one drunk that night, they were told that Pixis was brought from nearby pub by Ervin and Levi in early morning hours. Their form teacher turned up during even activities looking really tired. 

... 

Annie was standing in shadows on terrace Bertholdt joined her. 

"Do you like stargazing?" 

"Do you think I romantic person or what? I just wanted to be alone," her eyes fixed on nothing in particular. 

"Do you want me to leave than?" he looked down at her. 

"If you are able to shut up for a while than there is no problem if you stay." they stood silent for a while. For first time in his life he was told something like that, people usually wanted him to speak more. 

"What are you doing here alone, cutie?" Reiner rushed towards them, when he had seen Annie he froze with his hands inches from Bertholdt's butt. 

"It's okay she already knows." Bertholdt's voice calm but he was sweating a lot. 

"You told her?" 

"You are pretty obvious so he just confirmed that to me." her eyes still fixed on sky. 

... 

"Hey Jean how was your night?" Eren shouted. 

"What the hell Jaeger?" Jean hadn’t got a clue what is he talking about and why the fuck was he laughing over something on his phone. 

"Ask Connie he took that photo." Eren's eyes still wet with tears of laughter. 

"What the fuck is Jaeger talking about Connie?" that short guy was scratching his bald head giving Jean strange smile. 

"Oh that was... Um photo I took after I came back from night walk with Sasha last night." he was doing something on his phone and then turned it to Jean: "Sorry dude I couldn't help myself but to send it to everyone." Jean took Connie's phone to look closer to the photo. 

"What the fuck is that Connie!!" Jean stared at photo of him and Marco sleeping and hugging each other.  _That really happened?? But, no-homo of course._  Jean wanted to punch Connie but his fist hit Eren, because he shouted something about cute boyfriend. Mikasa and Marco tore them apart few minutes later. Blood was flowing from Jean's nose and Eren's left eye promised huge black eye. 

... 

They came back exhausted and nearly everyone fell asleep before they managed to get to bed that night.  _Was that for once and rather never again?_ Flew thru several minds.


End file.
